The Vital Mistake
by Megan Depths
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, travel to Endor to create a Republic base. But, when they are only one lightyear away, they recieve word that Endor was taken by the Sepratist. Anakin must take back Endor, but is he already too late?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

By Megan Depths

One

The fighting, the fighting is the worst part. Being separated from people close to you, especially…Padmé. Anakin missed her the most. He was fighting for her, to protect _her_. How else was he supposed to fight knowing Padmé was in danger? But how could he protect her knowing he was so far away?

_Blasted war, it will never give me one minute alone with Padmé. And…my padawan, Ahsoka keeps me away from her, too. And, she never seems to get it. I don't know how many times I have told her the same thing. And…_

"Master? Rex is preparing the men and…Master?" Ahsoka said with concern in her voice.

"Huh…what? Oh right, the mission. Tell Rex I'll be there shortly."

"Got it," Ahsoka said with the confidence she always seemed to have, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm alright, just go and tell Rex I'll be there."

"You sure?"

"Look, just tell Rex that I'll me there!"

"Yes…Master." Ahsoka turned away with her head just a little lower than it usually was. Anakin sighed. That always seemed to happen. They _always_ seemed to be arguing.

_Urgh! Ahsoka, why can't you just take what I say and follow my orders!_

But, Anakin couldn't blame her for caring, and he couldn't say that she cared too much, either. After all they had been through; the weapons factory on Genosios, the brain invaders, Madalore, Mortis, and the Hunt, Anakin just couldn't blame her. He cared for her so much and wanted to protect her from danger all the time. He knew it wasn't always fair, but it was for her own good. He knew that the protection and the affection he felt for her was shared by her as well. He knew that she was worried for him.

_Oh, Ahsoka, you are so much like Padmé. Both of you care so much, too much. _

Ahsoka slowly walked back to the 501st legion, who were waiting patiently in the army Mess Hall. She looked back at the hanger. She knew she shouldn't go back. It would just annoy her Master. Ahsoka still couldn't fully understand him. He seemed to swing his personality, but if you asked anyone who knew him well, they answered nonchalantly, "It's just a part of his personality!" She thought back to the Hunt, when she had been captured by the Trandosians to be hunted down. She remembered how much care she saw in his eyes that day.

_"Ahsoka, I am so sorry I let this happen to you…" _Those words meant so much to her. And, though she denied it, which never felt right when she did, she remembered what happened to her on Mortis. Ahsoka always regretted those moments. But, she always found a way to get rid of those thoughts. She liked asking Rex what Anakin did when she was missing. Rex would just laugh and say,

"Oh, he made us search the entire sector, no, the entire quadrant, three times. Then he didn't sleep for maybe five planetary rotations just looking for you. Ah, Lil'un, you oughta be grateful for a Master who makes his squad search a quadrant three times, and stays up five planetary rotations just looking for you."

She was, and she always will be.

_ "Hey, Lil'un, where are you? My squad's gettin' up tight." _Rex' clear, strong voice came from the comlink. Ahsoka had forgotten about the mission. She had forgotten what her master wanted her to say to Rex.

_Podo! I'm gonna be in big trouble unless I can remember._

_ "Lil'un? Lil'un! Commander Tano, do you read me?"_

"What, oh right, yes Rex, I read you. I'm on way to the Mess. General Skywalker says that he'll be there shortly."

Rex sighed, _"Alright, but this mission is very important."_

"He knows that Rex! He just wants to make sure that all of us make it out this time."

_"I know, Commander. I'll go tell the men. Rex out."_

Ahsoka turned off her comlink, and headed towards the Mess Hall, hoping that her Master wasn't too far behind. She looked back. The lone light from Anakin's workplace was still on, which meant he was still repairing his Starfighter.

Obi-Wan was walking down a long corridor, one of many in the Jedi Temple, when he saw Anakin's work light still on.

_Anakin, what could you possibly be doing when you're supposed to be with your squad?_

He walked into the hanger. Sure enough, as Obi-Wan was hoping that it was a mistake, Anakin was under his Starfighter, with R2-D2 handing him tools once and a while.

"What are you doing in here, Obi-Wan?"

_Stang_

"Oh, just checking up on you."

"Really, well would you mind helping, since you're not doing anything."

"Anakin, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm fixing my Starfighter. What does it look like I'm doing?" Anakin said matter-a-factly.

"It looks like you're trying to get out of this mission. Anakin, your squad has been waiting for hours, and your Padawan tried to get you out of here, but you shooed her off. Anakin, this mission is _important!_"

"I kno…" Anakin sat up quickly, hitting his head on the bottom of the Starfighter with a loud _Thud_! He rubbed his head, "I know this mission is important, Obi-Wan. I just need a little more time."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew he shouldn't give Anakin _any _more time, but he knew that he needed it. _I feel like his Master again. But then again, I'll always be Anakin's Master, no matter how old he gets._

"Alright, but just a few more minutes." Obi-Wan said with a very serious look on his face.

Anakin smiled, "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded back. He turned to go to the Mess Hall to tell Ahsoka that Anakin would be a _few_ more minutes. _Oh, I'm going to regret this._

Obi-Wan looked at the 501st legion. All of them were so loyal and confident. All of them were so happy, even though they know that a few of them won't make it back. He wondered which of them wouldn't be here when they came back, and he knew that it was the _exact _thing Anakin was thinking. _Oh Anakin, why do you have to control everything? Why can't you just let them _go_? _

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka's small face was full of hope, "is Anakin coming?"

"He'll be just a few more minutes."

Obi-Wan saw that Ahsoka's hopes fell. Her eyes looked so frustrated, and Obi-Wan thought that he saw her eyes get just a little misty.

"So the mission is going to be delayed even _more_?" Ahsoka said with her voice cracking just a little.

Obi-Wan lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Ahsoka pushed it away and turned from him. He could see that she was about to cry, but why?

"Ahso…" Obi-Wan _was _going to ask, but he decided to let her tell when she was ready.

Ahsoka sat in the far corner of the Mess Hall. She wiped small tears from her cheeks. Why did she cry? Why was she so frustrated? What was it about this mission that meant so much to her? Fives walked up to her, and sat down next her.

"You alright, Commander?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fives."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Commander, but were those tears?"

"No! I wasn't crying, Fives!"

"It's alright, Commander…"

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"Ahsoka, it's alright if you were…crying. We would all understand. We clones have seen the toughest Jedi crack under presser. And, believe me, some of them _have _cried."

"But not An… Not General Skywalker."

"Well," Fives paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say, "Ninety-Nine used to tell me that, 'Even though we are all clones,' or Jedi, bounty hunter, or anything, 'we are all different. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. We all have own unique ways of doing things, even though we may _do _the same things, we all do our own, different, personal things.' So I guess your tears are your unique way of doing things."

"You sure you're not thinking about become a clone councilor?"

Fives laughed, "Thanks for the offer, Ahsoka, but I think I like bein' an AFT much better."

"I don't blame you, you seem like you have fun out there."

Fives smiled, "It's all thanks to General Skywalker."

Anakin walked down the dark corridor, with the Mess Hall light the only thing filling the dark space. He couldn't stop thinking about the mission. He didn't know what to expect, or who he'd loose. Anakin stopped before he entered the Mess. He didn't want to ruin their fun, but they were waiting for this mission for a long time, almost five standard hours. He pumped himself up and walked into the Mess.

"Alright, now who's ready to crush some clankers?" Anakin said with enthusiasm

A loud cheer rose up from the clones.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The clones began filing out and headed towards the gunships. Through the crowd of clones, Anakin managed to find Ahsoka. She was still in the far corner, but she was smiling as if a big relief had been lifted. After pushing through the clones and reassuring all the, "Sorry, General Skywalker," Anakin finally reached Ahsoka in her quiet little corner.

"Sorry about the wait, Snips." Anakin said, trying to show that he really meant it and wasn't just trying to get her to come with him.

Ahsoka smiled, "It's alright, SkyGuy. We all have our own way of doing things."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

By Megan Depths

One

The fighting, the fighting is the worst part. Being separated from people close to you, especially…Padmé. Anakin missed her the most. He was fighting for her, to protect _her_. How else was he supposed to fight knowing Padmé was in danger? But how could he protect her knowing he was so far away?

_Blasted war, it will never give me one minute alone with Padmé. And…my padawan, Ahsoka keeps me away from her, too. And, she never seems to get it. I don't know how many times I have told her the same thing. And…_

"Master? Rex is preparing the men and…Master?" Ahsoka said with concern in her voice.

"Huh…what? Oh right, the mission. Tell Rex I'll be there shortly."

"Got it," Ahsoka said with the confidence she always seemed to have, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm alright, just go and tell Rex I'll be there."

"You sure?"

"Look, just tell Rex that I'll me there!"

"Yes…Master." Ahsoka turned away with her head just a little lower than it usually was. Anakin sighed. That always seemed to happen. They _always_ seemed to be arguing.

_Urgh! Ahsoka, why can't you just take what I say and follow my orders!_

But, Anakin couldn't blame her for caring, and he couldn't say that she cared too much, either. After all they had been through; the weapons factory on Genosios, the brain invaders, Madalore, Mortis, and the Hunt, Anakin just couldn't blame her. He cared for her so much and wanted to protect her from danger all the time. He knew it wasn't always fair, but it was for her own good. He knew that the protection and the affection he felt for her was shared by her as well. He knew that she was worried for him.

_Oh, Ahsoka, you are so much like Padmé. Both of you care so much, too much. _

Ahsoka slowly walked back to the 501st legion, who were waiting patiently in the army Mess Hall. She looked back at the hanger. She knew she shouldn't go back. It would just annoy her Master. Ahsoka still couldn't fully understand him. He seemed to swing his personality, but if you asked anyone who knew him well, they answered nonchalantly, "It's just a part of his personality!" She thought back to the Hunt, when she had been captured by the Trandosians to be hunted down. She remembered how much care she saw in his eyes that day.

_"Ahsoka, I am so sorry I let this happen to you…" _Those words meant so much to her. And, though she denied it, which never felt right when she did, she remembered what happened to her on Mortis. Ahsoka always regretted those moments. But, she always found a way to get rid of those thoughts. She liked asking Rex what Anakin did when she was missing. Rex would just laugh and say,

"Oh, he made us search the entire sector, no, the entire quadrant, three times. Then he didn't sleep for maybe five planetary rotations just looking for you. Ah, Lil'un, you oughta be grateful for a Master who makes his squad search a quadrant three times, and stays up five planetary rotations just looking for you."

She was, and she always will be.

_ "Hey, Lil'un, where are you? My squad's gettin' up tight." _Rex' clear, strong voice came from the comlink. Ahsoka had forgotten about the mission. She had forgotten what her master wanted her to say to Rex.

_Podo! I'm gonna be in big trouble unless I can remember._

_ "Lil'un? Lil'un! Commander Tano, do you read me?"_

"What, oh right, yes Rex, I read you. I'm on way to the Mess. General Skywalker says that he'll be there shortly."

Rex sighed, _"Alright, but this mission is very important."_

"He knows that Rex! He just wants to make sure that all of us make it out this time."

_"I know, Commander. I'll go tell the men. Rex out."_

Ahsoka turned off her comlink, and headed towards the Mess Hall, hoping that her Master wasn't too far behind. She looked back. The lone light from Anakin's workplace was still on, which meant he was still repairing his Starfighter.

Obi-Wan was walking down a long corridor, one of many in the Jedi Temple, when he saw Anakin's work light still on.

_Anakin, what could you possibly be doing when you're supposed to be with your squad?_

He walked into the hanger. Sure enough, as Obi-Wan was hoping that it was a mistake, Anakin was under his Starfighter, with R2-D2 handing him tools once and a while.

"What are you doing in here, Obi-Wan?"

_Stang_

"Oh, just checking up on you."

"Really, well would you mind helping, since you're not doing anything."

"Anakin, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm fixing my Starfighter. What does it look like I'm doing?" Anakin said matter-a-factly.

"It looks like you're trying to get out of this mission. Anakin, your squad has been waiting for hours, and your Padawan tried to get you out of here, but you shooed her off. Anakin, this mission is _important!_"

"I kno…" Anakin sat up quickly, hitting his head on the bottom of the Starfighter with a loud _Thud_! He rubbed his head, "I know this mission is important, Obi-Wan. I just need a little more time."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew he shouldn't give Anakin _any _more time, but he knew that he needed it. _I feel like his Master again. But then again, I'll always be Anakin's Master, no matter how old he gets._

"Alright, but just a few more minutes." Obi-Wan said with a very serious look on his face.

Anakin smiled, "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded back. He turned to go to the Mess Hall to tell Ahsoka that Anakin would be a _few_ more minutes. _Oh, I'm going to regret this._

Obi-Wan looked at the 501st legion. All of them were so loyal and confident. All of them were so happy, even though they know that a few of them won't make it back. He wondered which of them wouldn't be here when they came back, and he knew that it was the _exact _thing Anakin was thinking. _Oh Anakin, why do you have to control everything? Why can't you just let them _go_? _

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka's small face was full of hope, "is Anakin coming?"

"He'll be just a few more minutes."

Obi-Wan saw that Ahsoka's hopes fell. Her eyes looked so frustrated, and Obi-Wan thought that he saw her eyes get just a little misty.

"So the mission is going to be delayed even _more_?" Ahsoka said with her voice cracking just a little.

Obi-Wan lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Ahsoka pushed it away and turned from him. He could see that she was about to cry, but why?

"Ahso…" Obi-Wan _was _going to ask, but he decided to let her tell when she was ready.

Ahsoka sat in the far corner of the Mess Hall. She wiped small tears from her cheeks. Why did she cry? Why was she so frustrated? What was it about this mission that meant so much to her? Fives walked up to her, and sat down next her.

"You alright, Commander?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fives."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Commander, but were those tears?"

"No! I wasn't crying, Fives!"

"It's alright, Commander…"

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"Ahsoka, it's alright if you were…crying. We would all understand. We clones have seen the toughest Jedi crack under presser. And, believe me, some of them _have _cried."

"But not An… Not General Skywalker."

"Well," Fives paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say, "Ninety-Nine used to tell me that, 'Even though we are all clones,' or Jedi, bounty hunter, or anything, 'we are all different. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. We all have own unique ways of doing things, even though we may _do _the same things, we all do our own, different, personal things.' So I guess your tears are your unique way of doing things."

"You sure you're not thinking about become a clone councilor?"

Fives laughed, "Thanks for the offer, Ahsoka, but I think I like bein' an AFT much better."

"I don't blame you, you seem like you have fun out there."

Fives smiled, "It's all thanks to General Skywalker."

Anakin walked down the dark corridor, with the Mess Hall light the only thing filling the dark space. He couldn't stop thinking about the mission. He didn't know what to expect, or who he'd loose. Anakin stopped before he entered the Mess. He didn't want to ruin their fun, but they were waiting for this mission for a long time, almost five standard hours. He pumped himself up and walked into the Mess.

"Alright, now who's ready to crush some clankers?" Anakin said with enthusiasm

A loud cheer rose up from the clones.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The clones began filing out and headed towards the gunships. Through the crowd of clones, Anakin managed to find Ahsoka. She was still in the far corner, but she was smiling as if a big relief had been lifted. After pushing through the clones and reassuring all the, "Sorry, General Skywalker," Anakin finally reached Ahsoka in her quiet little corner.

"Sorry about the wait, Snips." Anakin said, trying to show that he really meant it and wasn't just trying to get her to come with him.

Ahsoka smiled, "It's alright, SkyGuy. We all have our own way of doing things."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

By Megan Depths

One

The fighting, the fighting is the worst part. Being separated from people close to you, especially…Padmé. Anakin missed her the most. He was fighting for her, to protect _her_. How else was he supposed to fight knowing Padmé was in danger? But how could he protect her knowing he was so far away?

_Blasted war, it will never give me one minute alone with Padmé. And…my padawan, Ahsoka keeps me away from her, too. And, she never seems to get it. I don't know how many times I have told her the same thing. And…_

"Master? Rex is preparing the men and…Master?" Ahsoka said with concern in her voice.

"Huh…what? Oh right, the mission. Tell Rex I'll be there shortly."

"Got it," Ahsoka said with the confidence she always seemed to have, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm alright, just go and tell Rex I'll be there."

"You sure?"

"Look, just tell Rex that I'll me there!"

"Yes…Master." Ahsoka turned away with her head just a little lower than it usually was. Anakin sighed. That always seemed to happen. They _always_ seemed to be arguing.

_Urgh! Ahsoka, why can't you just take what I say and follow my orders!_

But, Anakin couldn't blame her for caring, and he couldn't say that she cared too much, either. After all they had been through; the weapons factory on Genosios, the brain invaders, Madalore, Mortis, and the Hunt, Anakin just couldn't blame her. He cared for her so much and wanted to protect her from danger all the time. He knew it wasn't always fair, but it was for her own good. He knew that the protection and the affection he felt for her was shared by her as well. He knew that she was worried for him.

_Oh, Ahsoka, you are so much like Padmé. Both of you care so much, too much. _

Ahsoka slowly walked back to the 501st legion, who were waiting patiently in the army Mess Hall. She looked back at the hanger. She knew she shouldn't go back. It would just annoy her Master. Ahsoka still couldn't fully understand him. He seemed to swing his personality, but if you asked anyone who knew him well, they answered nonchalantly, "It's just a part of his personality!" She thought back to the Hunt, when she had been captured by the Trandosians to be hunted down. She remembered how much care she saw in his eyes that day.

_"Ahsoka, I am so sorry I let this happen to you…" _Those words meant so much to her. And, though she denied it, which never felt right when she did, she remembered what happened to her on Mortis. Ahsoka always regretted those moments. But, she always found a way to get rid of those thoughts. She liked asking Rex what Anakin did when she was missing. Rex would just laugh and say,

"Oh, he made us search the entire sector, no, the entire quadrant, three times. Then he didn't sleep for maybe five planetary rotations just looking for you. Ah, Lil'un, you oughta be grateful for a Master who makes his squad search a quadrant three times, and stays up five planetary rotations just looking for you."

She was, and she always will be.

_ "Hey, Lil'un, where are you? My squad's gettin' up tight." _Rex' clear, strong voice came from the comlink. Ahsoka had forgotten about the mission. She had forgotten what her master wanted her to say to Rex.

_Podo! I'm gonna be in big trouble unless I can remember._

_ "Lil'un? Lil'un! Commander Tano, do you read me?"_

"What, oh right, yes Rex, I read you. I'm on way to the Mess. General Skywalker says that he'll be there shortly."

Rex sighed, _"Alright, but this mission is very important."_

"He knows that Rex! He just wants to make sure that all of us make it out this time."

_"I know, Commander. I'll go tell the men. Rex out."_

Ahsoka turned off her comlink, and headed towards the Mess Hall, hoping that her Master wasn't too far behind. She looked back. The lone light from Anakin's workplace was still on, which meant he was still repairing his Starfighter.

Obi-Wan was walking down a long corridor, one of many in the Jedi Temple, when he saw Anakin's work light still on.

_Anakin, what could you possibly be doing when you're supposed to be with your squad?_

He walked into the hanger. Sure enough, as Obi-Wan was hoping that it was a mistake, Anakin was under his Starfighter, with R2-D2 handing him tools once and a while.

"What are you doing in here, Obi-Wan?"

_Stang_

"Oh, just checking up on you."

"Really, well would you mind helping, since you're not doing anything."

"Anakin, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm fixing my Starfighter. What does it look like I'm doing?" Anakin said matter-a-factly.

"It looks like you're trying to get out of this mission. Anakin, your squad has been waiting for hours, and your Padawan tried to get you out of here, but you shooed her off. Anakin, this mission is _important!_"

"I kno…" Anakin sat up quickly, hitting his head on the bottom of the Starfighter with a loud _Thud_! He rubbed his head, "I know this mission is important, Obi-Wan. I just need a little more time."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew he shouldn't give Anakin _any _more time, but he knew that he needed it. _I feel like his Master again. But then again, I'll always be Anakin's Master, no matter how old he gets._

"Alright, but just a few more minutes." Obi-Wan said with a very serious look on his face.

Anakin smiled, "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded back. He turned to go to the Mess Hall to tell Ahsoka that Anakin would be a _few_ more minutes. _Oh, I'm going to regret this._

Obi-Wan looked at the 501st legion. All of them were so loyal and confident. All of them were so happy, even though they know that a few of them won't make it back. He wondered which of them wouldn't be here when they came back, and he knew that it was the _exact _thing Anakin was thinking. _Oh Anakin, why do you have to control everything? Why can't you just let them _go_? _

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka's small face was full of hope, "is Anakin coming?"

"He'll be just a few more minutes."

Obi-Wan saw that Ahsoka's hopes fell. Her eyes looked so frustrated, and Obi-Wan thought that he saw her eyes get just a little misty.

"So the mission is going to be delayed even _more_?" Ahsoka said with her voice cracking just a little.

Obi-Wan lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Ahsoka pushed it away and turned from him. He could see that she was about to cry, but why?

"Ahso…" Obi-Wan _was _going to ask, but he decided to let her tell when she was ready.

Ahsoka sat in the far corner of the Mess Hall. She wiped small tears from her cheeks. Why did she cry? Why was she so frustrated? What was it about this mission that meant so much to her? Fives walked up to her, and sat down next her.

"You alright, Commander?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fives."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Commander, but were those tears?"

"No! I wasn't crying, Fives!"

"It's alright, Commander…"

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka said annoyed.

"Ahsoka, it's alright if you were…crying. We would all understand. We clones have seen the toughest Jedi crack under presser. And, believe me, some of them _have _cried."

"But not An… Not General Skywalker."

"Well," Fives paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say, "Ninety-Nine used to tell me that, 'Even though we are all clones,' or Jedi, bounty hunter, or anything, 'we are all different. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. We all have own unique ways of doing things, even though we may _do _the same things, we all do our own, different, personal things.' So I guess your tears are your unique way of doing things."

"You sure you're not thinking about become a clone councilor?"

Fives laughed, "Thanks for the offer, Ahsoka, but I think I like bein' an AFT much better."

"I don't blame you, you seem like you have fun out there."

Fives smiled, "It's all thanks to General Skywalker."

Anakin walked down the dark corridor, with the Mess Hall light the only thing filling the dark space. He couldn't stop thinking about the mission. He didn't know what to expect, or who he'd loose. Anakin stopped before he entered the Mess. He didn't want to ruin their fun, but they were waiting for this mission for a long time, almost five standard hours. He pumped himself up and walked into the Mess.

"Alright, now who's ready to crush some clankers?" Anakin said with enthusiasm

A loud cheer rose up from the clones.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The clones began filing out and headed towards the gunships. Through the crowd of clones, Anakin managed to find Ahsoka. She was still in the far corner, but she was smiling as if a big relief had been lifted. After pushing through the clones and reassuring all the, "Sorry, General Skywalker," Anakin finally reached Ahsoka in her quiet little corner.

"Sorry about the wait, Snips." Anakin said, trying to show that he really meant it and wasn't just trying to get her to come with him.

Ahsoka smiled, "It's alright, SkyGuy. We all have our own way of doing things."


End file.
